worldwidediscountstorefandomcom-20200214-history
Drones
= WORLDWIDE DISCOUNT STORE = DRONES Drones with GPS, 4K Cam for Sale Shop for the incredible Drones with GPS, 4K Cam at discounted price online at Worldwide Discount Store. Browse GPS Drones, 4K cam Drones and FPV Mini Drones for sale. Click Here to buy Beautiful Drones. = FPV RC DRONE 4K CAMERA = Material: Plastic Aerial Photography: Yes Warranty: 30day Controller Battery: AAA*4-6v Dimensions: 30*30*9.6CM Barcode: No Remote Control: Yes Motor: Brush Motor Package Includes: Batteries Package Includes: Operating Instructions Package Includes: Charger Package Includes: Remote Controller Package Includes: Camera Package Includes: USB Cable Certification: 3C Controller Mode: MODE2 Highest video resolution: 2048*1080 Highest photo resolution: 4096*2160 = READ MORE = = F11 PRO GPS DRONE = uMaterial: Metal Aerial Photography: Yes Warranty: A month Controller Battery: 3.7 v 300 mah Dimensions: 450 x 425 x 83mm (unfolded) 192 x 130 x 83mm (folded) Barcode: No Remote Control: Yes Motor: Brushless Motor Package Includes: Remote Controller Package Includes: Batteries Package Includes: Charger Package Includes: Original Box Package Includes: Operating Instructions Package Includes: USB Cable Package Includes: Camera Certification: 3C 3C: Type Charging Voltage: 11.1V 2500mAh Charging Time: About 3.5h Weight: About 490g READ MORE = Z1 WIFI FPV MINI DRONE = Product specifications Features: - Built in 4K/1080P HD Wide Angle camera are tuned amazingly to capture stunning pictures and videos from the sky. - Optical flow positioning help the drone acheive great performance in precise location, which ensures a stable flight. - With Altitude Hold Mode function provides stable flight. - With gesture photo and recording function,make your photography more convience and wonderful. - Track flight, you can draw the flight track you want to on the phone and the quadcopter will fly the line you painting. - With wifi function can be connected APP to take pictures, video, real-time transmission through the phone camera image. - With Headless Mode,no need to adjust the position of aircraft before flying . - With One key to return function makes it easily to find the way home. - Smart follow, the drone follows the moving remote control target and performs a function of following. - It can realize 3D tumbling 360°rolling in four directions with 4 LED lights. - 2.4GHz Technology Adopted for Anti-Interference. - 4 Channel which can do ascend, descend, forward, backward, left sideward fly, right sideward fly and rolling 360°. READ MORE = SG907 GPS DRONE = Features: The GPS returns to the takeoff point with one button, and the low power returns to the air, and there is no signal to return. GPS Smart Follow: After the aircraft links to GPS, the APP follow function is turned on, and the aircraft follows the mobile phone. Image following: 1-5m from the aircraft to identify the subject and perform automatic follow-up flight. Gesture shooting recognition: within 1-5m from the aircraft, make a camera gesture/camera gesture to the camera. Multi-point planning flight of the route: The aircraft autonomously flies according to the preset route, and the player concentrates on shooting. Spot Surround: Find the center point around and move the desired surround radius with the joystick. The aircraft recovery function: continuously click the GPS signal icon 3 times to open the map interface, the map shows the final distance of the aircraft, the latitude and longitude position. MV features: filters, video effects, background music, photo/video sharing = READ MORE = = GW89 RC DRONE = Functions: Headless mode, altitude hold, Wifi FPV, gesture photo/video, one key takeoff/landing, 3D flip, emergency stop, G-senor, speed, point flight, foldable, 1080P camera With one key start/landing and emergency stop, it's more convenient to operate the drone when come across unexpected conditions, especially suitable for beginners. Gesture photo/video: you will break the old way of taking photo and find the fresh new thing by making gestures to record your beauty. Palm is taking photo, Fist is recording video. WiFi FPV: Its wifi FPV transmission system and 1080P HD camera allow you to capture and record every beautiful and unforgettable moment by a best way. G-sensor and headless mode: you can change the direction of the drone by titling your phone. With the headless mode, there is no worry about the direction. Way-point fly: you can draw a flight on APP, then the drone will fly accordingly, different from traditional way of flight, novel and intelligent. READ MORE